Push-to-talk is a method of conversing on half-duplex communication lines using a button to switch from voice reception mode to transmit mode. In half-duplex communications, only one person transmits at a time, while all other parties to the communications listen. More recently, PTT services are being provided over cellular communications networks. For example, the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has developed standards for PTT communication over cellular networks in a suite of published technical specifications (TS) termed herein as OMA Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) TSs or OMA PoC standards. One such TS is the OMA PoC Control Plane TS approved version 2.1 dated on Aug. 2, 2011. Among other things, the OMA PoC Control Plane TS describes the use of PTT chat groups (which in the OMA PoC standards are called Chat PoC Groups), and PoC sessions for chat groups (called Chat PoC Group Sessions in the standards).
Implementing PTT half-duplex communications on cellular networks provides certain advantages. Traditional cellular calls require the dialing of a number, network switching and routing, call setup, and waiting for an answer. They also require the use of dual frequencies, one for transmission and one for reception, so that both parties may speak simultaneously; and once the call is established, the connection remains active until the call is ended. PoC sessions have a much quicker protocol due to the immediacy of PTT communication, and because only one party holds the floor at any given time, the entire call can be handled by a single frequency. This allows for network resources to be used only during talk spurts as opposed to the entire duration of the call session. Additionally, PoC also allows for group conferencing without the need for dialing multiple numbers, making it a more cost-effective communication option. The real power of PoC group communication, however, is that it provides for the simultaneous dissemination of information among multiple parties while still maintaining the ability to receive immediate feedback. For most service plans, PoC sessions do not even consume a subscriber's allotted calling minutes.
The modest cost and group capability associated with PoC service has led to its growing popularity as a social networking tool. Anyone may connect with their circle of friends by simply creating a chat group, populating it with contacts, and initiating a call session with the touch of a button. With such success enjoyed in the civilian marketplace, it comes, perhaps, as little surprise that PTT chat groups are increasingly considered for professional, commercial, and public-safety use. Such use, however, has associated with it a different set of requirements which necessitates more robust features for PTT chat groups.
Accordingly, there is a need of a method and apparatus for providing session initiator privilege, priority and presence notification for push-to-talk chat group communications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.